It is currently customary in different types of racket sports to protect the rackets against external influences such as wetness and abrasion. To this end covers are used, preferably of two types, namely, soft or hard. The soft cover is preferably sewn to follow the impact surface of the racket while the hard cover is of a rectangular shape and is often constructed of some type of wood material. The soft cover does not give sufficient protection against bumps and blows while the hard cover quickly becomes worn and increases the wear and tear on the racket.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a racket cover which provides satisfactory protection, has simple construction, is cheap to produce and is easy to handle.